<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>istg starve yourself one more time by callme_captain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698763">istg starve yourself one more time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_captain/pseuds/callme_captain'>callme_captain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Cute, Established Relationship, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Monsters, Morning Cuddles, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_captain/pseuds/callme_captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix just wanted morning cuddles, but once again his boyfriend just HAD to be too considerate for his own good</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>istg starve yourself one more time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to my serieees, I will be accepting prompts for these, check the bottom notes for more info:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix rolls over in his warm bed, his face pressing up against something solid and warm. The solid warm thing grunts while shifting slightly, going to wrap its muscular arms around the wriggling boy to keep him from moving. </p><p>Felix blinks his eyes open slowly, the sun streaming through the window burning his retinas if he goes too fast. His rosegold eyes immediately land on the sleeping man above him when they finally open, taking in his delicate, yet strong facial features. Felix hums in content, pressing himself even closer to the warm body. His boyfriend, Chan, likes to keep their room on the cold side. Felix only agreed because his boyfriend radiates heat, and always keeps him warm. </p><p>Chan is a dawn vampire, which means even when they’re dead, they still radiate an insane amount of heat, like they’re made out of it. While dusk vampires feel like ice packs, cold to the touch. Felix is a light Fae, which means he’s drawn to warmth and light, which is why Chan is the perfect match for him. Anyone else would find the older boys heat unbearable, except for a Fae like Felix. </p><p>The younger boys hums in content when he feels his lover wrap his arms securely around his chest, careful not to smash his  delicate wings. Felix can see Chans two pairs of fangs while his mouth is slightly ajar. He’s got his main big and long ones, and then a more stubby, but just as sharp pair located right behind. Felix only has one set of fangs, and they’re about the size of Chan’s smaller ones. </p><p>“Baby?” Felix hears the older rasp quietly in that groggy voice he always has when he first wakes up,</p><p>“Yes Channie?”</p><p>“You seem extra clingy this morning, is everything ok?” Felix hums in response, nuzzling his face into the others broad chest, careful not to cut him with his small horns that hide in his red hair.</p><p>“I just love you,” Felix sighs,<br/>
“Also I swear its below freezing in here, so I need all your warmth.” Chan chuckles at his boyfriends dramatics, the sound rumbling in his chest.</p><p>“You know I do that for your sake, any warmer and it would be unbearable with me in the bed, even for a Fae like you.” Felix just sighs, he’s not necessarily complaining, he loves staying in bed with his significant other, he just hates when he has to get out of bed, or his boyfriend abandons him in favor of eating food. Even when he’s dead, the man is still drawn to food, and can down more than Felix ever could.</p><p>“Babe, lets move out of bed, you should probably eat something.” Chan starts to unwrap his hands from behind Felix’s back, making him whine in protest,</p><p>“But you’re so warm, Don’t leave me,” Felix looks up at the vampire with his best pouty face, puppy dog eyes in full action. Why is he so precious?</p><p> Felix’s pouty face automatically drops when he sees his boyfriends eyes. His striking silver orbs have a defined line of red circling around, his face defiantly looking more exhausted and pale when Felix looks at him closely.</p><p>“Chan!” Felix exclaims, sitting straight up in bed, the cold completely forgotten.</p><p>“Don’t tell me to eat something, look at you, you’re starving!” Chan lowers his gaze, shame filling his eyes as he avoids his boyfriends glare. Felix automatically softens, going to lift his boyfriends chin up with two gentle fingers,</p><p>“Hey, why didn’t you tell me?” Chan’s red/silver eyes flick up to his own, regret written all over his face,</p><p>“I didn’t want to bother you, and I know that bites can hurt and I never want to hurt you…” Chan is a very considerate person, sometimes too considerate, he’s been starving himself in favor of Felix. He’s not even a little bit starved, when theres a defined dark red line around his eyes it means its been over a week of him holding himself back. Felix really needs a set up an eating schedule for the boy. Felix sighs, he doesn’t like scolding Chan, but sometimes its necessary,</p><p>“Babe, you can’t keep doing this. You know the longer you wait the more you need, and the more impatient you get. If you wait even one more day you’ll probably jump some stranger on the street, and we don’t want that do we?” Chan shakes his head, letting out a sigh of defeat.</p><p>“And the bite doesn’t hurt babe, your fangs are so sharp theres no struggle to get in, so I can barely feel it. Honestly it kind of feels good to give part of myself to you.” Felix smiles, earning a shy smile from his boyfriend. The younger pulls the older in for a tight hug, wanting to give him warm comfort after his long scolding session. </p><p>Chan nuzzles his head in Felix’s neck, sighing as he sticks his tongue out to lick the spot. His wet tongue shocks Felix, automatically yanking himself out of his boyfriends grasp, earning a confused look from the other.</p><p>“See? You’re already marking your spot.” Chan raises an eyebrow,</p><p>“I was?” He’s so far gone he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing. </p><p>“Yes babe, can I at least lay down before you start?” Chan nods, going to gently lay his boyfriend down, not giving Felix anytime before he dives back into his neck. Felix yelps from the quick action, but doesn’t pull away this time, just lets the vampire lick long stripes over the junction of his neck, humming before letting his sharp fangs lightly trace over the spot he wants to bite down on, sending a shiver down Felix’s spine. </p><p>Chan’s bright eyes look up at Felix for moment, asking silent permission if he could continue. He still manages to have a scrap of self control after starving himself for a week. How is he so perfect? Felix nods before shutting his eyes, preparing himself for what was to come next.</p><p> Chan then looses all self restraint, growling as he sinks his teeth into Felix’s delicate skin, the taste of blood automatically landing on his tongue. Fae blood is defiantly sweeter than a humans, or other monsters. Chan’s pretty sure the only creatures that rivals a Fae’s blood would be a siren or an elf. But Chan’s dated an elf, he’s pretty sure she never tasted this good.</p><p>Chan groans as he feels the scratchy feeling in the back of his throat start to disappear, and he can feel his energy being restored, how did he hold out for this long?</p><p>“Chan…” He hears his boyfriend call out weakly, limp arms making a poor attempt to push him off. Chan automatically detaches, licking over the four puncture wounds made from two sets of fangs, getting them to heal faster. </p><p>A vampires saliva has special healing purposes. Back in the early 1900’s vampires were hunted for their healing abilities, not really realizing you can't get much saliva out of them when they’re dead. Nowadays vampires just donate to their local hospital.</p><p>“Hey baby,” Chan says quietly, swiping a tongue over his front teeth to clean off a majority of the blood.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did I go too far?” Felix shakes his head, eyelids wanting to close by themselves.</p><p>“No, I’m just tired, come lay down with me.” The younger tugs on the vampires arm, trying to get him to lay down.</p><p>“Ok, I don’t know if I can stay that long though Lixie, my energies restored and now I’m feeling restless.” Felix sighs,</p><p>“Give me thirty minutes and I’ll be restored as well. You know Fae’s energize quick.” Chan smiles, going to snuggle his boyfriend closer,</p><p>“Of course I do. I’ll be here for thirty minutes then.” Felix hums, pressing a small kiss to his lovers lips, before realizing the mistake he made as his face scrunches up in disgust, a metallic taste on his tongue,</p><p>“Thats disgusting, I can taste my own blood on your lips.” He gags as he sticks his tongue out, glaring up at his boyfriend. Chan laughs, pressing a small kiss to his forehead instead.</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re complaining, you taste amazing, darling.”</p><p>“You do realize I’m not a vampire and I can’t taste the differences between blood right? Also blood does not sound appetizing in the slightest to me.” Chan just shrugs,</p><p>“Guess you’ll just have to take my word for it.” Felix rolls his eyes, slinking further into the covers while holding the vampire close to his body,</p><p>“ I love you Channie.”</p><p>“I love you too, Lixie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed:D now, I will be accepting requests,, (Please understand that at this moment I will not be accepting smut requests, maybe in the future) These requests are for ^^^ Mr. Vampire Bang Chan and Fae Felix, not just random stories,<br/>give me a prompt, the more details you add the more likely I'll write it, as it helps a great deal. I have creatures for all of Stray Kids, so feel free to bring them in, even if you want a special guest appearance from someone from a different group, theres no guarantee, but maybe,,,, </p><p>Anyways thanks! Feedback is always deeply appreciated:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>